My Almost Normal Teenage Life
by Quebeckany
Summary: Annabeth just moved to the NYC for her dad's job. She was dreading it, but who knew she would be thrown into a life with dark secrets, nature-defying creatures and a boy who seems to have stolen her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Pen name: AnimeGirl9297**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: Percy &amp; Annabeth<strong>  
><strong>Title: My Almost Normal Teenage Life<br>A/N: (silence)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing PJO or LMFAO. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Summary: Annabeth just moved to the NYC for her dad's job. She was dreading it, but who knew she would be thrown into a life with dark secrets, nature-defying creatures and a boy who seems to have stolen her heart?**

*****WARNING*** There is a little homosexual things in this chapter. If you're not comfortable reading that kind of stuff, I'm sorry. But don't worry; everyone will end up happily in love with their opposite gender (mostly)!**

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

I have asked the same question for almost two decades. What was my response? "I don't know sweetheart. You'll find out someday." I was sick of that response. It was always I don't know. My parents usually knew everything. If my dad didn't know something, my mom did and vise versa. I think that's why they married each other.

Of course, the only question that I really want answered, neither if them knew.

I sighed and looked up from my water, "Mom, remind me again, WHY do we have to move away from my life?"

My mom, Athena, looked up from packing our kitchen cookware. She blew a dark curl out of her face that had escaped her ponytail. "Annabeth, stop with the sour attitude. You know why we have to move and your bad mood isn't helping any. Now, either help me pack or go help your brothers."

The one thing I love about my mom is that she never yells. No matter how bad Mathew, Bobby or I am, she never yells. Dad yells, sure, but mom doesn't. She just uses this voice that says, "Either listen to me or get grounded." It scares me to no end.

"I'll just go help the boys." I said and ran off. I went up to their room and all their stuff was packed up. "Wow…" I muttered. They worked as well as I do.

"Hey Anna, have you seen my koala bear? I can't find him anywhere and I'm getting worried. Kenny doesn't do so good when he's left alone." I heard Mathew say. I sighed. He had that koala bear since he was 3 and he vowed never to get rid of him. I turned to look at him and saw worry etched all over his features.

"Matt, I'm sure you just left him under the couch or packed him up in a box. Kenny will be fine." I told him. He still looked unsure.

"Alright, let's go find Kenny." I said. His face broke out into a smile and he raced downstairs. I smiled. Even though they were complete and total dweebs, I loved my little brothers.

"I FOUND HIM!" I heard Bobby yell from my room. Wait… What is he doing in my room? I ran as fast as my legs could carry me (which was pretty fast) and found Bobby in the midst of the box maze that was currently my bedroom.

"What are you doing in here you little twerp?" I asked him. He smiled at me and held out Kenny.

"I was looking for him. Dad usually mistakes Kenny for yours. I don't blame him. Boys shouldn't have stuffed animals." Bobby said.

I laughed. "Says the boy who plays with dolls."

"They're NOT dolls; they're ACTION FIGURES!" With that said he huffed out of my room and went to go give Matt his koala bear.

For a minute, I couldn't stop laughing. It was just really funny. That's the same thing my Dad tells my Mom when he's caught reenacting a war battle with his figurines.

"I hate everything about you! Why do I love you?" My phone started screaming at me. I jumped and grabbed it out of my pocket.

"Ollo?" I answered.

"Annabeth, you're moving! You can't leave me woman! Without you, I have no one to have hopes for! Hazel's dating Frank, and now you leave! Am I destined to be alone through out high school? And wanna 'bout prom? I won't have a date because YOU have to go and move ACROSS THE FREAKING COUNTRY!" I heard Thalia rant. I bit back my laughter. She had already given me this speech multiple times on Friday.

Ya see, my friends and I are kinda the outcasts in our school. Frank is a Chinese guy who hasn't quite out grown his baby features, Hazels your typical dark, mysterious, pushes-everyone-away type, Grover is physically disabled, Juniper is quite and really shy and Thalia is your typical everyday lesbian gothic chick that has a really bad attitude, can be a b!tch sometimes, and is not afraid to express her feelings on a topic.

How I fit into this group is actually really simple. Thalia and I have literally grown up together. My mom designed Thalias' house. In all actuality though, it's more of a mansion. It has the whole spiral stair case thing too.

Anyways, back to the story. One day, my dad couldn't take care of me because of work, so my Mom had to take me to talk with Ms. Grace about her house. Apparently, Ms. Grace couldn't get a baby sitter since she had little 5 year old Thalia on her hip when my mom walked in. That was great, apparently, because we could keep each other busy while they discussed money issues and stuff.

Thalia and I hated each other. We fought over Barbie clothes and who got to have which house. By the time it was time to leave, I was fuming with anger. Of course, that's when my mom gave me the not-everyone-in-the-world-is-going-to-like-you speech. After that, I swore I never wanted to see her face.

You'll never guess who I saw in my kindergarten class. And of course my dad was running late so the only open seat was right next to her. I refused to talk to her and luckily she felt the same. But, at recess, she was getting picked on because she was wearing a 5 year old equivalent to a gothic rocker as an everyday outfit.

I felt really bad about not liking her at that moment, so I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Leave her alone; not everyone is going to look like you!"

Of course, then they started to pick on me. They told me that my hair looked like Goldie Locks from the Three Bears. They also said I was too smart to be in kindergarten since I already knew how to spell my name and how to say my ABC's.

If there is one thing Thalia can't take is someone picking on someone else. She can take the baggage that people throw at her about her being different. She is just tough like that. But I wasn't tough back then. When they told me my pig tails looked stupid, I started crying.

That pushed Thalia over the edge. Now, I know you expect Thalia to come over and punch them in their kissers, but we were 5. So, she did the worst thing a 5 year old could think of. She went and got the teacher.

The kids that were picking on me got time out and Thalia and I became best friends.

"Annabeth, are you even listening to my ranting about being the only lesbian in our school? Seriously, what kind of friend are you? I bet Hazel would comfort me! But of course, this must make you feel awkward since you haven't come out of the closet yet." Thalia said.

It was a running joke. I have never had a boyfriend or my first kiss. So, of course, having a lesbian for a best friend, we joke. A lot. She says she's waiting for the day I prefer breasts over brawns. I laugh every time she says that. I'm sorry; I think that Taylor Laugtner is a LOT hotter than Keira Knightly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking how my life is going to be incomplete without you!" I said.

"Well, it's ok. I'm gonna come visit on holidays and sh!t like that. So, you'll still see me! Hey! Do you think your mom might let you come over for a bit?" She asked.

I smiled. "Probably. I'll go ask!" I dropped my phone onto a box in my room and ran downstairs. "Momma, can I go over to Thalias' house for a while?" I yelled as I was running into the living room.

My mom was packing up our pillows that we kept on the couch while my dad was packing up our T.V., DVD player and all the other electronics that are in that general area.

My mom sighed. "I suppose, but be home before 2 because that's when we pack up the truck and go to the airport."

I smiled and ran over to hug my mom. "Thank you mom! I love you!" I said as I ran upstairs to go tell Thalia that I could come.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

I walked up to Thalias front door and rang the doorbell. I love the doorbell noise. It was all 'ding ding ding diiiiinnng!'

"Who is it?" I heard Ms. Grace yell.

"Annabeth," I said. My eye's started watering as I realized I might never hear her say that again. Of course, I was being irrational. I would see Thalia again.

Suddenly the door flew open and I was engulfed in a Thalia hug.

"Can't… breathe…" I managed to get out. She started laughing and let me go. I coughed as I tried to regain my breath, but we just both started laughing harder.

"So, what do you want to do? I have until 1:20, and its 11:45 right now." I said.

"How about we go up to my room and just hang out? It's a little messy though." She said.

I was about to joke about her secret lesbian lover had come to visit her last night, but then I remembered that Thalia's mom never really liked the idea of Thalia being a lesbian. In fact, she had shoved so many cute guys at Thalia, she had lost count. They went to fancy dinners and parties all the time, so her mom always tried to make Thalia 'see the light'. It got on my nerves so much. My mom didn't care Thalia was a lesbian. In fact, the next time Thalia came over after she told me she was a lesbian, of which I told my mom after she left; my mom and I don't have any secrets; my mom called to tell me Thalia was over by yelling, "Annabeth! Thalia's here for your date! Come down here so I can take pictures!"

I was mortified. My dad started freaking out 'cause he had no clue. My brothers didn't know what to do, since they were, like, 5 at the time. Thalia cracked up laughing and told my mom she found me attractive, but she could only ever see me as a friend.

Of course, when Thalia and I basically went to our 8th grade dance together, my mom started to get her suspicions. Those died out a long time ago after I got that major crush on the captain of the baseball team, Luke Castellan, who was 2 years older than me. Of course, then Luke committed suicide 2 weeks into his senior year. The cops found a bunch of anti-depressants and drugs in a shoebox under his bed…

But anyways, Thalias mom never was as accepting as my mom is. She just… can't seem to grasp that Thalia isn't…normal. I think it bugs her because she can't control her. Ms. Grace is the biggest control freak out there. She was the one who broke it off with Thalias dad, and I honestly don't blame him for not putting up a fight; Ms. Grace could be a very not-nice person sometimes.

"Annabeth, I got the new LMFAO CD! C'mon, we have to go listen to it! Then, you can open your going-away present from me!" she said, pulling me upstairs. I laughed as I tried to keep up.

All my friends were getting me going-away presents. It was funny because on the Friday before the weekend, all my friends, except Thalia, gave me their presents at lunch. Frank gave me a little 'surviving the big NY' basket filled with a really cool New York Yankees baseball cap and a few cans of Pepper Spray. I started laughing at that. New York wasn't that bad.

Hazel got me a shirt I had been ogling at the mall the previous weekend. It was a really pretty deep blue color which fit because the picture on it too place under water. It showed a stick figure falling in the ocean with hearts around him and the shirt said, "Falling deeper and deeper n love with you."

Grover got me some neon pink spandex shorts since I played volley ball. He also got me a really pretty smelling candle. It smelled like a pine tree and on the side of the glass it was in, it said, "KEEP NATURE GREEN".

And, finally, Juniper got me a little plush doll. It was a Chihuahua. He had on a little sombrero (Sewed on, I could tell), and was holding a coupon to a free taco at any FasTaco in the U.S.

I loved them all. In fact, I was wearing my hat, my shirt, and my pink spandex under my white shawty short so my undies didn't show.

Thalia and I lay on her bed laughing and giggling at some of the stuff LMFAO sang about. Then, she reached under her bed and plopped a wrapped box onto my lap.

"Open it."

I did.

I pulled out a really pretty locket. It was in the shape of a heart. I gasped, and opened it. On one side, it had a picture of Thalia and me on the first day of kindergarten. On the other side, the words 'Best Friends Forever' were inscribed. I felt tears prickle down my face.

"Oh, Annabeth, don't cry! I wanted you to have it so you will never forget me. So I'll always be in your heart." She said. I looked over at her. She looked so sad and broken. I felt the same; I was leaving my life. I didn't know what I was going to do without her.

I did the only thing I could think of doing.

I kissed Thalia.

**A/N: Do you hate me? I definitely would. Don't worry, I'm not making Thalia and Annabeth be a couple. Annabeth doesn't even like girls! I shall explain everything …. NEXT CHAPTER! Bwahahaha, suckers! I'm sowwy, and I shall update as soon as I possibly can. I have a long weekend off school, and I'm done taking finals, so LIFE IS GOOD. I will try to update by Tuesday, but if I don't, I'm either a zombie, or just procrastinating. Or my little ninja energizer bunnies of inspiration are playing hide-and-go-seek with me again… -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, I updated on Tuesday, but Fanfiction cut off the other half of the second chapter so I redd everything, and then it just doesn't put the second chapter... FML, sorry guys. I luves you, and I'm super sorry!**

APOV

_I did the only thing I could think of doing._

_I kissed Thalia._

Then I poked my tongue out.

"EW! Annabeth! That's nasty! You licked my cheek!" She said, wiping my spit off her cheek.

See, this is what we needed. To get away from the seriousness. To just have fun and act like it's just another day and that I'm not moving to New York. **(A/N: HA! I gottcha! I'm evil, I know!)**

She just glared at me. That just made me laugh harder.

Of course, then she tackled me. I fell back onto the bed, and she made a grab for me. I dodged, but she fell forward, only to land on my hair.

"OW! Watch the hair! Watch the hair! That HURTS!" I yelled, as she started laughing. We just wrestled each other for about five minutes and then her mom called for lunch.

Thalia and I raced each other down the stairs. It was kind of hard, since she and I were very competitive, and we were pushing each other the whole way down.

But of course, she won.

When we got into the kitchen, we found that her mom had made spaghetti for lunch. It wasn't the best, (my dad's is the best) but it was still yummy.

After lunch, Thalia and I grabbed her Nerf swords, shields, and daggers.

You're probably wondering why. Well, Thalia and I are big drama geeks. And yes, we have LARPed (Live Action Role Play) before. It was a lot of fun, because all of us were in on it. We were doing a battle from Resident Evil 4: After Life and it was a lot of fun and hilarious. I was playing Alice, Thalia was Claire, Grover was Chris, Frank was Albert Wesker, Hazel was the female version of Bennett and Juniper was K-mart.

To say that it should have ended up on youtube because it was so funny is an understatement; it was completely ridiculous.

"You stole my love, now you must pay!" Thalia yelled and charged at me.

I managed to get out of the way, but she somehow nicked my arm.

I grasped my wound. It was only a flesh wound, but it still hurt like hell.

"I did not steal him! I do not even know who you are talking about!" I yelled back at her.

"LIES!" She screeched and charged again. I stumbled out of her path of destruction, and managed to trip over my own feet in the process. I landed on my side, and Thalia took advantage of my moment off guard. She (lightly) kicked me onto my back and pressed the tip of her sword to my throat.

"Admit you committed adultery with my husband and I'll THINK about letting you go." She said.

"I did no such thing! If anything, he was the one who committed adultery with me! He was the one who ripped my gown and kissed my lips!" I stated.

She pressed the sword harder against my neck, "Stop lying! I know you made love with him! I know you now bear his child!" She cried.

"I did no such thing!" I said, and kicked her sword out of her hand. She ran after it, so I took the moment to my advantage and drew my own sword.

Thalia managed to grab it in mid-air and turn on me in a matter of seconds. Our swords clashed. Our breaths labored. Our bodies sweaty.

"Hey hey, no need to fight girls. There's plenty of way to get anger out besides beating each other into a bloody pulp." I heard.

"Oh my gods, what are you doing here?" Thalia screeched, dropped her sword and shield, and ran into her father's arms.

"Well, I had business over on the west coast, so I decided to visit my daughter. Why, is it illegal now?" Zeus asked.

"No! You can visit me anytime." Thalia said and pulled out of her dad's arms. "Hey dad, you remember Annabeth?" Thalia said, wrapping her sweaty arm around my shoulders and bringing me over to talk to her dad. Her dad always makes me feel uncomfortable. I think it's because he's so big, or that he owns his own airline company.

"Of course I remember Annabeth. Although, you both have grown up quite a bit. Last time I saw you girls, you were this tall," He said, holding his hand four feet off the ground.

"Oh ha ha dad. You know we were taller!" Thalia said, pushing her dad.

Right then, my phone started to buzz in my pocket. I jumped, and answered it.

"Aloha?"

"Annabeth, I think it's a good time to come home now. I'll see you in a few minutes. Love you." And with that, my mom hung up.

"Was that your mom?" Thalia asked.

"Yup. I have to go home now. We're leaving soon." I said, putting my phone back into my pocket.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Thalia cried.

"Where are you moving?" Zeus asked.

"New York, New York."

"Oh, well then Thalia will be able to see you all the time. I live in New York to." Zeus said.

"OH! That reminds me!" Thalia said, pulling a photo out of her pocket. "Here." She said, handing me the photo. I looked at it and it was just a picture of a blonde guy with Thalia. It looks like it was taken this summer.

"Who is this?" I asked

"It's my brother, Jason. He lives with my dad, and he's our age, so you should see him around school, since you're going to Goode High too. If you see him, tell him you know me and that you're new so he can help you with stuff." She told me. "He also knows your coming. I sent him a message on Facebook. Don't worry, you will survive!" She leaned in and hugged me.

"I love you Thalia." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too Annabeth. Now go, before your mom grounds you once you're in New York." She said, and with that, I left my life in California.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

The flight was torture. I slept through some of it because I was so emotionally exhausted, but the rest, I either read my book that I brought (Vampire Academy: Last Sacrifice) or thought about how much I'm going to miss my friends. Luckily, my mom dug my laptop out of my suit case before we got to the airport. I managed to get all my other carry-on stuff into my laptop bag, so I now had my laptop on the flight. The last 20 minutes of the flight, I go onto a chat website and chatted with Hazel.

_BehindTheseHazelEyes has now logged on_

_DaughterOfWisdom has now logged on_

_BehindTheseHazelEyes: OMG! Annabeth, you're actually on! I didn't expect you to be on. Have you landed in NY yet?_

_DaughterOfWisdom: No, not yet. I have about 19 min to go. What's up at home?_

_BehindTheseHazelEyes: Well, right now, Frank, Grover, Juniper and I are all hanging out at Thalias. We're moping about your move. We miss you so much! 3 3_

_DaughterOfWisdom: I miss you guys too! 3 3_

We continued to talk like that until the pilot announced that electronics needed to go off. I told her bye and shutdown my laptop.

It was about a 4 and a half hour flight, so we got to the airport in New York around 6:30 California time, which in New York means that it's 9:30 pm. My mom and little brothers where exhausted. I slept most of the flight, so I was perfectly good.

Once we got out of the busyness of the airport, my mom called my dad to tell him we got here okay. My mom said that my dad had left after he dropped us off at the airport.

My mom didn't want any of our stuff lost in the move, so she made my dad rent a U-Haul truck and he's gonna drive it cross-country to get to New York.

I probably won't see him for a week or more.

My mom got the rental car that we were gonna use until my dad gets here with my mom's Camaro, then my dad is going to get himself a car. We sold his old, dead, useless truck for the move. He told me that he's gonna get a cool car like mom, but knowing him, he's gonna get a Volvo, of which I'll get once I turn 18.

"Kids, we're here." My mom said. I looked up at the house, and gasped.

It was perfect. My mom and dad kept the house a secret, but oh my, was it beautiful. It was a cute little 2 story house with a bunch of windows and one room upstairs with a balcony.

Oh, I love balconies.

"Do you like our new home?" My mom asked Bobby, Matt and I.

"Yes, it's awesome!" Bobby said and Matt agreed.

"The word 'like' cannot describe what I feel for this house." I told my mom.

She smiled down at us. "Good."

**A/N: Are you satisfied? I hope you people are. I tried really hard to get it finished yesterday, but my Madre had to pay bills on the computer. Oh, and as one of my awesome reviewers pointed out, I messed up. I put 3:30 nstead of 9:30. I'm blonde(so not an excuse), so what are ya gonna do? :D**

**Next chapter: Annabeth is going to meet a very important character! This chappie might take a little longer to write. Sorry! I gotta develop the storyline now that Annabeth is where she is supposed to be. **

**Thank you for reading my wonderful readers! I'm sorry if I end up disappointing you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiya! Ok, here is the chapter you all have been waiting for (sort of)! Annabeth meets a very important character! Blahaha! Read now! :D **

**Disclaimer: As you well know, I don't own anything. All I own are the shoes I wear and the clothes on my back.**

*****WARNING*** There is a little sexual stuff in this chapter, but it's not bad. It's like watching a PG-13 movie, just actually reading the details! :D**

APOV

After we got settled inside, Mom and the boys went to bed, which consisted of pillows and sleeping bags until Dad can get here with the beds. Matt and Bobby didn't really want to go to bed, but once their heads hit the pillows, they were out.

I stayed up, reading. I didn't want to sleep because I wasn't tired and sleep just didn't sound appealing, even though its 10 at night.

What I really wanted to do was go explore the town, see sights and map out my new home. It's just, even though I have 5 cans of pepper spray (thank you Grover) I still don't think it would be a good idea to go walking around town at 10 pm…

I watched the movie _Tremors_ on my computer before going to sleep. Nothing like watching Graboids blowing up and eating people to get you in the mood to sleep.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

PPOV

"Jason…" I moaned as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. He pushed me back against the door of the truck, jamming his thigh in between mine. I whimpered as he reached around and squeezed my left butt cheek over the fabric of my bikini. I thrust my hips up, and met his.

"Oh nasty! Will you two just get a room!" I heard Percy say. Jason and I broke apart, our breath labored. "I swear, I leave you two for 5 minutes and I come back and you two are acting like cats in heat!" He yelled. Jason and I laughed, our bodies rubbing against each other. I resisted my urge to moan. "Alright, new rule! There has to be at least 2 inches between your bodies at all times when you are kissing!"

"Shesh, Perc, I'm sorry. Just because you don't have a girl doesn't mean you have to spoil my fun," Jason said, stepping away from me. I frowned.

"Hey, whether I have a girlfriend or not, I still don't want to see my cousin and my best friend going at like dogs! I'm sorry, I honestly don't know how you like him Piper," Percy said.

I laughed. "It's because he's amazing and wonderful and awesome and a great kisser and-" Percy put his hand over my mouth. In response, I licked his palm.

"Oh real mature Piper," Percy said and whipped my spit off on his shirt. I smiled at him and bent down to get my beach bag that Jason made me drop.

Percy and Jason threw their surfboards into the back of Percy's truck while I hopped into the cab.

"So, where are we going after this fine morning? Wanna get some lunch?" Jason asked Perc and me. I shrugged and Percy nodded.

"Yeah, lunch sounds good right now." On cue, Percy's stomach grumbled. Jason and I laughed and Percy started the truck, probably going to take us to Mickey D's.

_#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#_

Percy, Jason and I go to McDonalds within 5 minutes of leaving the beach. When we got there, I ordered a salad while Percy and Jason, being the teenage boys they are, both got Big Macs.

"How can you guys eat those monstrosities? They just look disgusting!" I said, looking at the hamburger in Jason's hands.

"Simple: We are teenage boys, therefore we eat anything. Well, almost anything. Jason didn't want to try those little cocktail weenies in chocolate. He's a wuss." Percy said. I laughed, and looked over at Percy. He was wearing a plain white wife beater that matched his blue and white flower print swim trunks. He had on Nike flip flops and his hair was its usual mess. I laughed when he went to take a bite of his burger and some of the sauce dripped down his shirt.

"Hey! Just because you and Nico both did doesn't mean that I'm a wuss! Rachel didn't do it either!" Jason defended himself.

"Yeah, but Rachel's a girl. She didn't have to do it. You did since I dared you." Percy pointed out as he grabbed a napkin and cleaned his shirt.

"Still! She ate the chocolate covered cheese with us! She's practically one of the guys!" Jason all but shouted.

I started cackling, then laughing, and then big loud laughter with some snorts in between. Jason and Percy gave me a few weird looks along with everyone else in the restaurant, but I didn't care because soon enough, they guys joined in on my laughing.

After about a minute, Jason asked why I started laughing.

I pretended to wipe tears away from my eyes and told him: "I just imagined what Rachel would do to you since you said she was one of the guys. She gets real defensive about that kind of stuff since she hit puberty."

Jason's face paled. "What would she do to me?"

"Hum, I don't know. She would probably try to castrate you with a big kitchen knife…" I looked over at Jason, with his sandy blonde hair and his navy blue t-shirt. He was also still in his swim trunks which had the American flag printed on it. He looked literally like the all-American boy. I snickered lightly.

"Oh my, please don't tell her I said that." Jason begged. Percy shrugged and said he'd think about it. I just busted into another laughing fit.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

We all three left with milkshakes. Percy got chocolate, Jason got vanilla, and I got strawberry. As I was walking out though, I ran into someone completely spilling my shake all over them in the process. I was glad that Percy and Jason were going to the truck so they didn't see this.

"Oh gods, I am soooooo sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'll pay the dry cleaning bill if needed!" I was getting a little frantic. I had never in my life spilled food on another person by accident, and especially not on a complete stranger!

She laughed. "It's ok; I don't dry clean my regular clothes. Now, if this was the super nice $50 blouse my mom got me, I would be a little pissed." She giggled a little at her own joke.

I laughed nervously. "Are you sure I can't help in anyway?" I asked.

She smiled at me, showing me all her perfectly white teeth. "No, it's all good. All I know is that you're proving my friend Grover wrong about New York being savage and mean."

I laughed. "No, you're right. It is savage and mean, I'm just not." I smiled at her. She smiled back and slipped her shirt off over her head, revealing a purple camisole underneath. It rose up but she pulled it down as soon as her over shirt was off. Her blonde curls tumbled down around her face making her look like a super model.

She held out her hand. "I'm Annabeth Chase, but you can call me Annabeth."

All of a sudden, everything fell together in my head. She's the girl that Jason had in his wallet. I smiled, glad that I got to meet her before Jason did. "I'm Piper McLean, but you can call me Piper."

**A/N: Mwah! I love you all! I'm sorry I haven't updated and that this is really short, it's just I have a bunch going on in my life. My cat ran away and we haven't been able to find him and I failed an important math test so my life kinda sux right now, but I know you don't wanna hear my problems.  
><strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: Annabeth meets Jason and Percy! Eep! I promise I'll try and update sooner this time! Thanx to all who read my stories, I love you guys and gals!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola! This is probably the fastest I've ever updated! I think the only reason is I finally hit that point where I just write and can't stop. I got this chapter on 5 pieces of notebook paper during school. I had to scrap some because it didn't make sense, but now here is the new and improved version! Wahoo!**

**I LOVE you guy's comments about the point of view! I couldn't stop laughing. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. I don't even own my cat I guess since he ran away…**

APOV

Piper was super nice. She came in with me and we talked as I ordered and waited for my food. I told her where I came from and she told me what school she goes to. When spring break is over, we'll both be going to Goode High. She told me that 4 other of her friends go to Goode High too. I was so happy that I'll at least know one person in my grade.

I got my food when this tall, blonde guy walked up to Piper.

"Hey Pipes, what's taking so long?" he asked her.

"I met a new friend. Jason, this is Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, this is Jason Grace." She introduced. I stared, shocked that it was my second day in New York and I already met the person I was supposed to.

His face broke out into a big, goofy grin. "Well, isn't this a coincidence! I didn't expect to get to meet you until school started. You're Thalia's friend, right?"

I smiled. "Yup! I'm Thalia's best friend."

"Well, if my sister likes you, then you're already one of us!" Jason threw his arm around Piper and I's shoulders and walked out of Mickey D's.

"Hey Perc!" Jason yelled as soon as we got outside. "Guess who Pipes met in Mickey D's!"

Suddenly, the door of an old, beat up blue Ford truck flew open and out stepped a guy who left Taylor Laugtner in the dust.

He had messy black hair, nice, muscular arms and legs, and a really cute face with beautiful green eyes. I had this odd feeling I'd seen him before. It could be possible I was thinking of Logan Lerman…

"Perc, this is Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, this is the amazing-"Jason made a drum role noise- "Perseus Jackson!"

Suddenly, I remembered where I'd seen him before…

_*Flashback*_

I was 12 and was going to my first summer camp. I was really excited because this was the first time I went to summer camp and this camp isn't like the usual summer camp. This camp was a camp where for the whole summer, you learn about Greek mythology and train as a demigod; the offspring of a Greek god and human. When you get the information packet in the mail, it directs you to a website where you take a test to see which god you get as a godly parent. That determines which cabin you stay in. I got Athena as my godly parent of which my own mother, named Athena, thought was absolutely hilarious.

I still remember Chiron, the camp teacher, coming to meet my mom and dad. He thought it was really cool that I had gotten one of my actual parents name and that t had only happened once before in the whole camp history, and that the other kid was at camp this year too.

I immediately wanted to meet this other kid, but Chiron said we'd get to meet everyone at the campfire today. He told me to go ahead and go to the 'Big House' to get someone to show me my cabin and have me meet the camp director, Mr. D.

After I met him, I asked the guy who came from my cabin, Malcolm, if that was supposed to be the god Dionysus. He laughed and said: "Oh wow, I can see what got you into our cabin. You'll be welcomed into our little family immediately." That made my heart warm. I was already welcome.

That night, at the campfire, is where I first saw him. He was goofing off with this dude who I think was suppose to be a satyr, who I would soon learn was Grover Underwood, and he just didn't have the strength or stamina to be a demigod, but he still wanted to go to camp, so him and a few other kids where allowed in as satyrs. I thought his pants and hoof shoes where really cool.

Chiron said that we were allowed to goof off today, since it was the first day, but from then on, we had to go off our cabin schedule of which our cabin leaders had. He also told us that at the end of every week, we had an annual 'Capture the Flag' game and we had to make allies with other cabins. There were only 2 teams allowed, and if we didn't make allies, then he said he'd do it himself.

Suddenly, a bunch of captains from the other cabins started asking our cabin and the Ares cabin to be their allies since our parents specialized in war and battle strategy. I heard both captains say that they had to think about it, but then wink at each other, making an unheard pact.

The next day, my cabin had breakfast and then went to sword practice. Chiron informed us that we weren't going to use actual swords, but Nerf brand hand combat weapons instead. I saw axes, hatchets, shields, daggers, one hand swords, two hand swords, etc. Chiron also said that if we wanted our own swords, shields, etc, we'd have to get our parents to get our own.

It was the Athena cabin, the Aphrodite cabin, and the Poseidon cabin in the arena, and Chiron said he was going to call two beginners up to come up to give a demonstration on how we were supposed to fight, then he was going to have a few of the older campers demonstrate moves that we should learn.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, and Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon." Chiron called. Malcolm and one other of my 'siblings' pushed me out into the battle arena. I saw the kid who was goofing off at the campfire walking down from the bleachers. When he got down, Chiron let us choose our weapons of choice. I grabbed a one-handed sword, a dagger, and a shield. I saw Perseus grab two double-handed swords and a dagger.

Chiron had us stand, facing each other when we got our weapons situated. Perseus and I had the same idea of putting the daggers in the back of our pants. I pulled my shield on my left arm and held my sword in my right. Perseus swung his swords in each of his hands.

Chiron blew the whistle and let us go at each other. Perseus looked kind of nervous, probably fighting an inner battle about having to battle a girl. He got over it quick, though, because he blocked my swing at his neck.

After that, it was just one of us making a move and the other blocking it. Then Perseus did something which surprised me.

He stabbed really fast towards my face, which made me stumble backwards. Then he swung his other sword at my feet and knocked me off balance, which lead to me falling on my butt. He immediately took advantage of that and pointed one of his swords at my neck. Everyone started cheering, and I saw Chiron get up, but there was no way I was going to go down like that.

My foot shot up and kicked the sword out of Perseus' hand. I heard my cabin whoop but I couldn't get distracted. I hopped back up and threw my shield away. Perseus swung at me with his other sword, nearly taking my head off. I ducked, and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell to the ground and I quickly swung my sword towards his neck, but he hit the hilt of my sword and knocked it out of my hand. I fell onto his waist, knocking the breath out of him. I grabbed my dagger and shoved it right above his heart as I felt the tip of his sword hit in between my nonexistent breasts. The whole arena broke out in cheers, and I saw a look of pride on my 'siblings' faces. I didn't win or lose, but neither did Perseus. We tied, and Chiron came over and helped me up. He pulled Perseus up after I got up.

Perseus looked over at me as Chiron announced that the match had been a tie. After Chiron said we could sit down, I walked over and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." I held out my hand.

He shook it. "I'm Percy, the one and only Son of Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquakes, horses and other stuff."

I laughed, and sat down with him. "Ya know, we probably shouldn't hang out since our parents hate each other." I looked over at him and saw that he looked confused. "Poseidon and Athena both wanted to be patron god of Athens, but the people chose Athena. Our parents have hated each other ever since." I explained.

"Oh. Well, that's our parents. It doesn't mean we can't be friends." He said, looking down at his lap.

"I'll think about it," I teased. "But I do know one thing."

He looked up. "What's that?"

"I want you on our team."

After that, we became the best of friends and were always trying to beat each other whenever we were against one another. We even gave each other nicknames.

Sadly, after that summer, we lost contact.

_*End Flashback*_

But now, here Perseus Jackson was, standing in all his glory.

I saw him smirk as he realized who I was.

"Hey Wise Girl."

"What's up Seaweed Brain?"

**A/N: HEHEHE, please tell me what you think in a REVIEW! WOOHOO! And thanks to all the people who already review my story, please continue to do so! Love you guys! Don't know when the chapter will be, but it WILL BE SOON-ish… **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm a failure. I got sick for about a week, then had to have math tutoring so I don't fail, then I had to do some stuff in 4-H (if you don't know what that is, google it.) So, yeah, I've been swamped and I just didn't have time to write. I'm really sorry. Read on!**

**Music Inspiration: Toy Box _Best Friends_ and Adam Lambert _Strut_.**

**Disclaimer: I think you people already know I own nothing. And my cat still hasn't come home…**

APOV

Percy smiled. "I was hoping you remembered me. It would have been a major disappointment if you forgot me."

I smiled back. "Don't worry; I never forgot you."

Jason and Piper were looking at us with a what-the-f!ck look.

"We met at summer camp. Remember, when we were twelve, we all decided to go to different camps? Ya know, Grover and I went to Camp Half-Blood and you guys went to Camp Jupiter? Well, I met Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood. When we first met, we tried to rip each others throats out, and then we became the best of friends… sort of." Percy explained.

"Hey, do you still have your Nerf stuff?" I asked.

"Of course. My sword still smells like the moss that grew on the underside of the dock." Percy made a face of disgust. "You could never get that stuff off! I remember Conner and Travis always trying to stick it into girls' hair, especially Katie's."

"Yeah, because Travis had the biggest crush on her! I thought it was cute."

"Until he tripped and it flew into your hair. I heard your scream from across camp." Percy smiled at the memory.

"Shut up! All of a sudden, I had a slimy green thing on my head that smelled like moldy sweat socks. You would've screamed too!" I said defensively, crossing my arms.

"I'm a guy. We don't scream, we shout." Percy said.

"Hey, Annabeth, there's a spider on your shoe." Jason said. I froze, and slowly looked down. There was a spider about the size of a quarter on my flip flop string.

Suddenly, Percy just reached down and flicked the spider off my shoe. I screamed and backed up by the handicapped parking sign.

Percy ran over and hugged me, trying to get me to calm down. "It was on my foot! It was _on my foot!_" I kept saying and Percy replied each time, "But I got it off so it's okay now. Calm down. Everything's okay."

After about a minute, Jason and Piper decided to join us on the side walk and try to figure out what happened. "Annabeth has major arachnophobia. She sees a spider, she has a panic attack. This isn't even the worst one she's had." Percy said. "She'll be fine; she just needs to calm down."

I realized as he said that that I was shaking. I groaned and let my head fall onto Percy's shoulder. "I need to get over this! They're just little venom-filled eight-legged creatures that haunt my nightmares! Why should I be afraid?" I said, sarcasm laced in my voice.

Piper came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "It is perfectly okay to fear spiders. My friend, Rachel, fears the subway cause she thinks that either it will fall in on her or that she'll get eaten my all those monsters they show in the movies that hide in subways."

I laughed. "Really?"

Piper smiled. "Really. You'll get to meet Rachel and her craziness soon though. She and Nico went to her private island with her family for most of spring break. She comes back next Saturday. You'll get to meet them then."

All of a sudden, a car horn beeped from three spaces down. I looked and my mom was waiting for me. I smiled nervously and pushed Percy away so I could get out of his arms. As Percy tried to regain his balance, I ran over to my mom's window.

"Annabeth, who is that boy and why were his arms around you?" She all but demanded.

I laughed nervously, "Mom, that's Percy, from Camp Half Blood. I had a spider on my foot and he was trying to calm me down. There's nothing going on. Don't worry."

Mathew poked his head up from the back seat. "How big was the spider?"

"Don't make me behead Kenny when we get home." I threatened. He got a look of horror on his face and backed back into his seat.

"Alright, well I'm glad you're making new friends and you can hang out later. After lunch, we're going to the beach because the boys wanna see if the east coast is any different than the west coast." Mom said. I laughed.

"Okay, let me get Percy's number and then I'll come willingly."

Mom laughed and I ran back. Percy looked kinda mad that I pushed him but he can get over it. "Alright, I need your phone number. I have to leave."

Percy and I really quick swapped phone numbers and as I was running away I heard him ask if I wanted to hang out later. "Okay!" I called back and hopped into the car.

"Hey Annabeth, I just realized that you're not wearing the shirt I dropped you off in. Explain." Mom said. I laughed and started to tell her the story:

"Well, I walked into McDonald's right as Piper, the brunette girl, was walking out…"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

PPOV (Percy)

My mind was blown. Annabeth Chase was here in New York and she had _changed. _She went from being a little nerdy curly-hair girl to being… wow. Her hair was longer and looked fuller. She was taller, but not as tall as me. She also looked really nice in her khapri's. She had definitely gotten tanner. She had grown b-

"Percy, get you're head out of the clouds or I swear I will throw you out of the drivers seat and drive home with your ass tied on the hood like a deer! You almost hit another car head-on! What are you, drunk?" Jason said angrily.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." I muttered.

"Percy, you're day-dreaming about Annabeth. You don't have to deny it. It's written all over your face." Piper said smugly.

"Ya know what Piper? You are really annoying when you look into every single little detail of a person's love life." I said angrily. Piper looked taken aback. I was about to apologize, but she beat me.

"I'm sorry Percy; I just love love too much to stay away. Without me, Nico would have never asked Rachel out and then they would never be secretly engaged. Same thing with Jason and I. If I never saw how Jason looked at me then I would have never even considered going out with him. So, hate me all you want but many great things have happened out of my love for love." Piper said.

I sighed. "I don't hate you Piper. It's just; you seem to know everything when it comes to relationships and the people I like."

Jason snickered. "Nah, you're just easy to read. I think that's why Mrs. Dodd's hates you. She can tell you hate her so she returns the feeling. But seriously, you couldn't be _more_ of an open book. And besides, if Nico and Rachel weren't dating, Piper would harass them just as much as she does you. She just wants you to be happy." Jason said.

"And since when do you speak for me?" Piper asked Jason.

"Since you don't say the right thing. Percy has a delicate mind and must be explained things in full detail."

THWACK!

"OW! What the heck Perc?" Jason shouted, rubbing where I smacked his head.

I laughed and put my hand back on the wheel. "That's what you get."

Piper giggled. "Percy, that's not nice. You should say you're sorry."

"But I'm not." I said, smirking.

"Oh, I swear you are _so_ gonna get it when we get home! Boy, if you think you will be able to walk tomorrow, you are sadly mistaken!" Jason yelled.

Piper and I shared a knowing look and burst out laughing.

"What?" Jason asked. We just kept on laughing.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Percy, you look like you have something on your mind. What's wrong?" My mother, Sally, asked me. I looked up from my mashed potatoes and sighed.

"Ya know Annabeth? The girl I went to camp with?" I asked her.

My mom started to open her mouth but my dad, Poseidon, beat her to the punch. "Percy, have you been dreami-"

"Oh gods no! Nothing like that! Ew, I couldn't think of _Annabeth_ like _that_!" I said, even though it was a complete lie. Truth was, ever since I saw Annabeth, I had been thinking like that. My mom started talking before my dad could call me on my bluff.

"Percy, what about Annabeth?" My mom asked.

"She moved to New York. She was Jason's sisters best friend. I swear this world is messed up sometimes." I said. "I mean, what are the odds!"

"Well, remember son, you can't get to close to Annabeth or things could get dangerous for her. It's bad enough for Rachel." My dad said.

"Yeah, but it's not even that bad for Rachel since she isn't completely human either." I pointed out.

"Alright," My mom started, "Enough talk. Percy, finish your dinner then go and do your missing work."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

An hour later and my work was spread out beside me and I couldn't get my mind off Annabeth. I still couldn't believe how much she had changed. I was thinking of how her hair looked when the wind blew through it when I got a text on my phone:

_Hey Seaweed Brain :P_

Annabeth. I laughed and texted back.

_Hey Wise Girl_

_Whacha doin?_

_Missing work. It sux. -_- I wish we could hang out nstead.  
><em>

_Me 2. My brothers are annoying me…_

_Lol, I'm sorry. Do you want to hang out tmrw?_

_Sure! Hey, I gtg. My mom said no phone at the table. TTYL!_

I laughed and texted back: _Bye!_

Tomorrow was going to rock.

**A/N: Once again, sorry it took so long. **

**BUM BUM BUM! Why would it be dangerous for Percy to get close to Annabeth? What did Percy mean when he said Rachel isn't completely human? Why am I asking you people? You don't know! BUT, you can guess and see f you get it right in a …. REVIEW! YAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alrighty, here's the sixth chappie! Sorry it took so long, I was experiencing MAJOR writer's block. Hope it's to you guys wonderful standards! And I wrote a one-shot about Annabeths belly button! It's super Percabeth-y! After you finish reading and reviewing this, go and R&R that one too! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, even though I am debating on whether or not I should name my son Perseus when I get older…** **-_-**

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

APOV

I sat straight up in my sleeping bag, panting. I looked around and saw I was in my bedroom and my new house.

I groaned and fell back onto the inflatable mattress.

Suddenly my phone blew up.

"I just wanna scream and lose control

Throw my hands up and let it go

Forget about everything and runaway yeah

I wanna fall and lose myself

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and runaway yeah!"

I jumped and grabbed my phone of which was sitting next to my head.

"Hello?" I asked, sleep still laced in my voice.

"Hey Wise Girl. So, are we still gonna hang today?" Percy asked. "Cause Jason wants to know. He says Piper and him aren't busy and if we all wanted, we could go see a movie then go to the beach."

I smiled. "You woke me up. Call back in two hours, and then we'll talk." With that, I hung up, then threw/set my phone down and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

I wasn't successful.

It took me about an hour and a half to be able to fall back asleep. My mind was racing. I just couldn't shake my nightmare.

I was walking along a beach. It wasn't a Californian beach; I knew that much. This was a New York beach. The water was lit up beautifully.

I was wearing jean shorts, flip flops, a camisole, and a lose cardigan. My hair was blowing in the wind. Up ahead, I saw the sun setting. It was really beautiful.

Suddenly, thunder crackled over head. I jumped and strong arms wrapped around me. I let out a scream, thinking someone was going to try to kill me.

Instead, I heard chuckling. I gasped, and turned around in my captors arms.

"Percy! You scared me!"

He laughed. "I'm sorry Annabeth. I didn't mean to. Hey, there's a storm coming. We need to head home."

I smiled and Percy took my hand and we started away from the coast line.

"Don't go with him Annabeth. He's not human. You don't need to be near him."

I knew that voice. Percy stopped walking and turned around. I saw fury in his eyes.

I hesitantly turned around and was met with the man my nightmares usually were based around.

_Luke._

"What are you doing here, Castellan?" Percy asked.

Luke frowned. "I would appreciate if you got out of here for a moment _mutt, _and let me talk to Annabeth alone."

"That's not going to happen." Percy growled, and came to stand in front of me.

"Luke, why are you here?" I asked, moving to be beside Percy again. He put his arm n front of me to stop my advance.

"I'm trying to get you to stop hanging around with him! He's not like us Annabeth. He's dangerous." Luke's voice quivered with emotions.

"Luke, I barely know Percy! We spent one summer together, and then we caught up at McDonalds. There is NOTHING going on between us!" I said, trying to calm them down.

I failed.

Percy turned to me and looked into my eyes for a moment, then turned back to Luke. "I would never hurt Annabeth. She's my friend."

"Yeah, but feelings can change over time. How long were Juniper and Grover friends? One year? Two tops? They're dating and talking about how they're going to get married after college. It's the same with all the rest of them: Jason and Piper, Hazel and Frank, Rachel and Nico. The only one of your friends who isn't in love with one of _them _is Thalia; that's only because she is one!" Luke took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Annabeth, you need to get away from Percy and them. They're only going to end up hurting you!"

"Well, what makes Thalia so different? You said she's one of 'them'. But you never tried to stop us from being friends!" I cried. Percy put his arm around my shoulders.

"I knew Thalia would never hurt you. But them, they barely know you. I can't leave your life in their hands." Luke said. "Now, please get your hand off of her Jackson."

Percy growled and pulled me closer to him. "Never. You're dead. You need to stay that way and butt out of Annabeths life." With that, Percy let go of my, and lunged forward, as if to rip Luke's throat out.

"NO!"

It just kept replaying in my mind. All the words Luke said; they kept ringing in my mind.

"_I can't leave your life in their hands."_

"_He's not like us Annabeth."_

"_They're only going to end up hurting you!"_

"_He's dangerous."_

But the one that confused me the most were _"He's not human."_

Now, what could that mean?

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

PPOV

"Percy, dude, are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Jason asked me from across the table. I jumped and nearly knocked my cereal across the table. Jason managed to grab it before it spilled.

"Someone's a little jumpy. Sheesh. You meet a girl one day and the next your in love!" Jason teased.

"Hey, your tooth brush in my bathroom. I can conveniently swap it for the one my mom cleans the toilet and bath tub with. They're the exact same." I said. It didn't phase him.

"Yeah, and I can take your tooth brush and flush it down the toilet." He said, smirking. Damn him.

"Now boys, no need to do horrible things to each others tooth brushes." My dad said, walking into the kitchen to have his morning coffee. Jason and I laughed.

"Is mom coming down for coffee?" I asked.

"She'll be down in a minute. She's putting on appropriate clothing since Jason is here." My dad said, sitting down with us at the table.

"Perc, you need to tell your mom that I don't care if I see her without a bra on." Jason said.

"Yeah, you don't care, but Mom does and that's what matters." I said.

Suddenly, the alarm I set on my phone went off. I jumped and grabbed my phone.

"Was that the alarm that you set so you could remember to call Annabeth?" Jason asked. I gave him a 'please shut up' look. He got the message and let the topic drop. Sadly though, my dad has really good hearing.

"Percy, I told you not to get involved with that girl!" My dad said, sitting down.

"I'm not. We're just going to hang out!" I said defensively.

"Hanging out leads to friendship and then your hormones take over and you ask her out, she says yes, then she dies. Now, do you want that to happen?" My dad asked.

I just looked at him. I didn't say anything; I just got up and walked to my room. Jason followed, even though he didn't have to.

I flopped down on my bed and sighed. "Jason, do you believe in soul mates?" I asked.

He laughed. "Not really, but I do believe in true love. That's what Piper and I have. Why?"

"Because I think I'm in love with Annabeth." I said, admitting it to myself for the first time.

"Well, then Perc," Jason looked at me, "You and her are in for hell."

**A/N: OMG, I bet you guys thought I died. Well, I didn't so its ok! But I'm sorry this chapter is so sucky! Because of the suckiness, I'm gonna give you a sneak peak into the next Chappie!:**

APOV

"That was amazing!" I said, laughing.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Not the best movie though." Percy said. I stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his right back.

"Well, I thought it was a good movie." Jason said.

"You like the movie 'Letters to Juliet'?" Percy asked.

"Yes. Yes I did." Jason said.

Percy burst out laughing and we got some strange looks from people coming in and out of the movie theater. "Ok, I'm taking away your man card Jase!"

**Bwahaha! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO DIE BUT IT JUST KIND OF HAPPENED! My friend got her license and, well, bad things happened… Just kidding! I ran out of ideas but now I remember where I was going with this crap. **

_******IMPORTANT******_** I changed the timeline. Instead of being spring break, it's the beginning of summer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah.**

**Another A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Rick Riordan, for whom without, I would not have had the emotional roller coaster ride of Percabeth I did while reading Mark of Athena. **

**Thank you. **

**Anyways, onto the story!**

APOV

"That was amazing!" I said, laughing.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Not the best movie though." Percy said. I stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his right back.

"Well, I thought it was a good movie." Jason said.

"You like the movie 'Letters to Juliet'?" Percy asked.

"Yes. Yes I did." Jason said.

Percy burst out laughing and we got some strange looks from people coming in and out of the movie theater. "Ok, I'm taking away your man card Jase!"

"That's okay Perce, I still have your man card."

"How did Percy lose his man card?" I asked.

Piper laughed and said, "Percy wanted to go Goth for Halloween to freak him mom out, so Rachel and I did him all up, including eye liner, nail polish, and lipstick."

"This is why I took his man card. I told him he could be a Spartan with me but he declined and went with make up instead of a sword." Jason said, teasing Percy.

"I hate you guys." Percy said and we all laughed. I glanced over at Percy and noticed he was blushing.

I bumped him with my hip and said, "Goth Percy, now THAT'S something I wanna see."

Jason laughed. "We have tons of pictures. Hey, how about we go to my house and hang out?"

Percy paled. "No, we are NOT showing Annabeth embarrassing pictures! JASON!" Percy yelled but Jason was already running toward his car.

Piper laughed. "See ya at the house Annabeth!" She then started running toward the street and a silver Maserati pulled over and Piper hopped in.

Jason didn't even wait for her to shut the door before he floored it.

"C'mon!" I heard someone yell. I looked over and saw Percy waiting in his old blue Ford. I laughed and jumped in. Percy floored it but I knew there was NO way he was going to catch up. Jason may be a stickler for the rules, but a truck cannot beat a Maserati. Ever.

Percy is hard headed though.

"You're not going to beat him," I said.

"Not helping. There he is!" He said and pointed out the window. All be, Jason and Piper were a few cars ahead of us.

"You're still not going to beat him.." I mumbled.

"Ugh! Annabeth!"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

I got to see the pictures and they were hilarious! Percy actually made a good Goth. Not as good as Thalia, but still good. I took a picture of the best picture on my phone and sent it to Thalia.

Her reply? "Da fuck is Percy doing?"

Everyone burst out laughing at that. Percy just mumbled and sulked on the couch.

"I'm sorry. She's only kidding, I swear!" I said, looking at Percy. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure she is."

"Yeah," Jason interrupted, "he knows Thal. She isn't kidding." I tried to push Jason off the couch with my feet and he laughed at my effort. He ended up standing up and sitting on my feet.

"Ow get up!" I said, wiggling my feet under his anus. He laughed and started bouncing.

Percy came to my rescue though. He literally dragged Jason to the ground and pinned him. Piper laughed at her captured boyfriend. "Wimp."

"C'mon Pipes! Help me! You can take Perc. He's a pussy!" Jason cried out when Percy put his knee into Jasons lower back. That's when I decided to intervene.

I quickly assessed the room. Two fluffy couches facing a wood coffee table with no sharp edges, a TV mounted on the far wall with a TV cabinet underneath with lots of sharp edges.

Stay away from that.

I then saw purple bean bag chairs in the back of the room. Laying by in one of them was a guitar. I decided after I kick Percys butt, I'm gonna get whomever's guitar that is to play something for me.

I then saw the perfect place for the battle about to ensue: the backyard. There were two sliding glass doors leading the way out to the giant backyard.

Piper was about to get up and grab Percy but I put my hand on her knee to stop her. She looked at me surprised, but I held up a finger, telling her to be quiet as not to give anything away. She nodded and got my jest. Instead she got up and left the room.

I shrugged and I heard Jason whimper and Percy laugh evilly.

That was my que. I launched myself at Percys back and we rolled in the direction of the bean bags.

"Ah! Piper!" Percy yelled. I flipped him over, and his look of utter shock made me happy. "Annabeth?"

"The one and only." I said, smiling. He laughed.

Piper strutted back into the room then, holding a Nerf long sword and a dagger. I blinked, and then realized what she meant. "Here are your weapons of choice."

I laughed and got off of Percy. "You remembered," I said, taking the dagger.

"Duh," she remarked. "I wouldn't forget you almost beat Percy with just a dagger."

Percy stood up and took the sword from Piper. "Thank you my lady. I do believe a duel is to ensue now." He said, looking at me.

I looked down at the dagger and assessed whether I felt I was prepared enough or not.

I was.

"Oh, it is on." I said, looking at Percy. He looked at me, turned on his heels, and went outside.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Ready, FIGHT!" Jason yelled, and threw his arm down like a flag. Percy charged at me and I flung myself sideways. I rolled and ended back on my feet, but Percy was one step ahead. He had his sword coming straight down onto my head. I threw up my dagger and our metal (um… plastic covered foam) clashed.

I grunted and kicked Percys' feet out from under him. He hit the ground with a thud and I took that chance to put some distance between us and go on defensive.

"Running away?" He asked, propping himself on his elbows.

I scoffed. "No way in Hades. I just have a better chance of winning from over here." I held up my dagger and waited for him to pounce.

He casually got up and brushed off his pants. "Now you know that's a lie. You went on defensive because you don't know how to beat me yet."

I was stunned. He knew exactly why I retreated. And he took that to his advantage.

He lunged and I dodged just in time, but I noticed something first.

His canine tooth was at a fine point in his mouth. Not the kind of points normal people have but the kind vampires have…

Before I knew it, I was on the ground and Perc had his sword to my throat.

I lost.

At the moment though, I was too freaked out that my friend might be some supernatural being.

"I beat the great Annabeth Chase!" Percy yelled, then he laughed and helped me up. I giggled, and pretended to check my phone.

"Hey, my mom needs me home. Can you take me?" I asked, looking at Percy.

"Sure," he said. We said goodbye to Piper and Jason and left.

It was a quiet car ride. I was too busy freaking out to have any normal conversation.

Nothing added up. Percy could go into sunlight, he ate normal food, and he didn't have red eyes. However, he had sharp canines and a lethal lunge. I knew one thing I needed to do when I got home.

Google every known thing about vampires because I am positive something is not right about Percy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING at ALL!**

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

APOV

I was walking through the trees in Central Park. It was a pretty peaceful day. The birds were singing and I couldn't hear the traffic in the distance. The wind was also lightly blowing. As it blew, I felt the rustle of fabric against my thighs. For some reason, I wasn't wearing shoes either and I felt the grass against my feet.

I saw the lake ahead and started to lightly run. I laughed as the wind blew my hair back and soft fabric billowed around my thighs.

I arrived at the lake and looked out at it. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

I smiled and looked down at my reflection in the water.

My hair was loose around my shoulders and I was wearing a dress. The dress was a brilliant white color, like the clouds you see when it's 70 degrees and sunny outside. It had spaghetti straps and fell to mid-thigh. It was simple. It had a slip underneath the shear fabric and had a satin ribbon tied to the right side under my breasts.

I usually didn't wear stuff like that, but this was beautiful.

I heard a rustle behind me. I jumped and turned around. I didn't see anything unusual, but I walked over to where I thought the sound came from.

Nothing.

I pushed the leaves on the bush aside and didn't see anything.

Then I heard a rustle behind me. I jumped again, but this time I saw something. It looked like a person and he or she was running away.

"Hey, wait!" I called after them. They didn't pause, just kept going.

I watched them retreat into the thicket of the park and a second later I found out why they were running.

There was a sharp pain in the side of my neck and then I felt pure bliss. I sighed as I felt strong arms wrap around me, black hair next to my head, _his_ lips on my neck.

"Percy," I sighed.

I felt him smile against my neck. I giggled and closed my eyes, trying to get lost in the feelings he was bringing to me.

"Annabeth."

My eyes flew open at the sound of his voice.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" I asked, startled. Percy seemed to not even realize Luke was here.

"Annabeth, you have to stay away from him. From all of them. They're dangerous." Luke said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Percy wasn't dangerous as long as you don't get on his bad side.

"They aren't like us." He said and gestured to Percy. "Look at what he's doing to you."

That got a reaction out of Percy. "I'm not doing anything; now get out of here Castellan."

Blood.

That was the first thing I registered. Then I saw the long, sharp canine teeth and red eyes.

My eyes widened and I stumbled backwards. "Percy, what..?" I stammered.

"Annabeth, go." Luke said. I looked at both of them and I saw hatred burn between them.

"No," I said.

"Go!" Percy growled at me. I looked over at him and he looked inhuman.

I sat straight up in bed. I tried to calm by racing heart but it didn't happen.

When I came home last night, my mom had taken my computer to pay some bills and figure out exactly where in New York there was an architect job she could apply for. She didn't finish by the time I went to bed.

Obviously I need to set everything straight and find out the truth.

I googled 'Vampire' and nearly died at all the absolute crap that came up. I saw this one site that said that they found proof of living vampires and I was tempted to click on it but it looked so bogus I couldn't bring myself to click. I instead went ahead and clicked on Wikipedia. It's not a very credible source I know but I figured that's where I'd get the most information from all around the world.

Was I right or was I right? I found myths from all around the world. I found ways to kill them and ways to ward them off. One of those ways was garlic, but I had seen Percy eat Pizza before and I had smelled the garlic on his breath later.

Then I remembered how Thalia had read this book series she claimed to be amazing and it made her open her mind up to the possibilities of the paranormal state of being.

The Vampire Diaries.

She had said something about how they had this magical ring that protected them from sunlight and they could eat normal food. Maybe that's what I needed.

I googled again and all I found was the stupid TV show.

Instead I called up Thalia.

"Hey girl, what do you need?" She asked when she answered.

"What was so awesome about that book series again? The Vampire Diaries?" I asked. I had a pencil and paper at the ready.

She hesitated. "Uh, why? You've never liked books like that."

I paused. I needed a good explanation or she would never believe me. "I was thinking about maybe giving it a try."

She laughed. "Okay. The awesome thing is that they have these stones that keep them from burning up in the light. They're called Lapis Lazuli. Stefan and Damon have theirs in a ring, but I think Elena has hers in a necklace. It's this pretty blue stone with gold flecks in it. Oh my Annabeth, I want one! I haven't found one yet though… Anyways, they have no problems with garlic, can see themselves in the mirror, and religion stuff doesn't affect them." She paused to breath, "However they can't cross running water, and they have to be invited into a house by living humans. But if they're young and weak, they can cross running water. Oh and L. J. Smith has this OTHER series where they have two types of vampires. One type is the made vampires that stay the same age forever. The other is the lamia. They are born and grow up but they can stop the process anytime they want and stay the same age forever."

I finished writing all the important stuff she was saying down. "Blue stone, no garlic, mirrors, no religious problems, can't cross running water, have to be invited, made vampires vs. lamia. Okay, I think I wanna read this now." I said, secretly hoping if I got anything wrong, she'd correct me.

"No, not just a blue stone. It's a Lapis Lazuli." I quickly scribbled that down, "It's blue with gold fleck in it."

"Oh, okay sorry. Well, I might just go to the book store right now." I said. Thalia laughed.

"It's about time! Well, I have to go! Love you Annabeth."

"Love you too Thalia." And she hung up.

I scanned the page of information again and the whole, 'can't cross running water' thing didn't add up. I've seen Percy in water. He goes to the beach all the time. And he has crossed the river at Camp Half Blood. Then I remembered: young or weak. In adults eyes, 17 is pretty young.

Suddenly I got a text message from Thalia:

_Hey I forgot to mention they can sleep but don't need as much sleep as us and they can control humans sometimes and really powerful vampires can read peoples mind._

I froze. _'Read peoples mind'._

What if Percy read my mind and knows I think he's a vampire?

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

PPOV (Percy)

I was lying in bed, listening to music. Right now, Wanted by Hunter Hayes was playing. It was this super romantic song that Piper had put on my iPod. I could never delete it and now I kinda liked it.

It kind of reminded me about Annabeth.

When we were twelve, I had a little crush on her. She was just so smart and headstrong. Now, she was here in New York and she grew up. My Wise Girl came back to me. And I could never have her. The best thing would be to just stay away from her. Of course I can't do that.

_Hey Wise Girl, wanna hang tmrw?_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, what have you guys thought about my triumphant return? Three chapters in less than a week? New record xD **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter? Yes. I don't own anything. **

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

APOV

My dad got home today so all I've been doing today is setting up my room. I even had to cancel my plans with Percy.

I wasn't too sad about that cause I still wasn't sure if Percy was or wasn't a vampire or if Jason and Piper knew.

I bet they do since they all grew up together.

I had finished setting up my dresser when my mom and dad came in to put my bed together.

My mom looked around my room and said, "Annabeth, you've done a lot of work today. Do you want to go get out of the house?"

I looked up, smiled, and nodded. Dad laughed, "Okay, go have fun but be home before sunset."

"Yes Sir! Love you guys!" I said and pulled out my phone to call Percy. He answered when I reached the hall.

"Wise Girl?"

"Hey Seaweed Brain! I was wondering if the offer to hang out today can still be accepted." I said. I started down the stairs.

"Sure! And hey, Nico and Rachel came home today so you can meet them too! How about we go to the movies?"

I laughed, "Again? I'm broke." I reached the end of the stairs and went into the living room.

"I'll pay for you." Percy said. I paused.

"Are you sure?" I asked, slipping on my flip flops.

"Duh. What kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't pick up the bill sometimes?" Percy laughed a little awkwardly.

"Okay but if you complain I'm gonna smack you."

"Promise I won't. On my way over now. See ya soon."

"See ya." And he hung up. I sighed and thought about the fact that I am about to go to the movies with a vampire. And some werewolves. Maybe a ghost too.

Sarcasm. I love it.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

NPOV

"Guys! Annabeth said she can come!" Percy said, walking into the living room.

"Who?" Rachel and I said at the same time. I looked down at her and she smiled up at me. I leaned down and kissed her on the nose. I heard Percy groan.

"Man, I sure am glad you two are back. With all your making out and groping!" Percy said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Who is Annabeth?" Rachel asked again, taking my hand in hers.

Percy sighed. "Annabeth and I met at camp. You remember Nico. You were there too!" I thought back and tried to remember.

"Nerdy blonde?" I asked.

Percy jumped and said, "Yes! Exactly!"

I gently pushed Rachel off me, got up, and walked up to Percy.

THWACK!

"OW! Nico, WHY?!" Percy said, clutching the back of his head. I looked down at him and fixed my glare straight into his soul.

"Why would you invite a MORTAL GIRL to hang out with us? Especially one that smart? Do you know how much danger both her and us are in by doing that?" I said, letting my two other voices leak out behind my first.

Rachel came up behind me and put her arms around my waist, "Nico calm down."

Piper came up too and got in between Percy and I, "Yeah, Nico. Percys just confused because he likes Annabeth but they can never be because of what we are."

Jason got up too now. "Nico, what would you do if someone tried to keep you away from Rachel?"

I pulled my gaze away from Percy. "Kill them."

"… Okay well, you're a Reaper. You can do that. Technically, so can Percy but, ANYWAYS, Percy really likes Annabeth and he knows he can't be with her. Isn't that right-," We heard the door slam and the car start simultaneously.

"Dammit Percy! I was trying to protect your sorry ass and you run away!" Jason yelled. I snickered. Jason looked over at me with bewilderment. "What are you laughing at? I thought you wanted to kill that sonovabitch?"

I laughed. "No, I wanted to scare him. He needs to know what he's getting into."

Rachel leaned up and kissed my chin. "Oh trust me, he does. He just doesn't care."

"That's Percy for ya." Piper said. She was smiling. Jason leaned over and kissed her.

"Man, no wonder Percy wants a girlfriend," Rachel said, suddenly. "We're over here rubbing our romance in his face."

Jason laughed. "Well, I can't help it. Wolf hormones are a bit more intense than psychic or Reaper hormones. Especially when Pipes is in heat." He grinned evilly.

Piper smacked Jasons chest. "They did NOT need to know that!"

Rachel proceeded to ask for brain bleach for the mental images.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

APOV

"Rachel, Nico, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, that is Rachel," Percy pointed to the red head, "And that is Nico," He gestured to the Italian Emo boy.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," they said in unison, but Rachel stepped forward and held out her hand. I took it and shook hands with her. She kind of got a far off look in her eyes but blinked and smiled at me. "It's really nice to meet you."

"You too." I said. Nico came up behind her and held out one of his hands while wrapping the other arm around Rachels' waist.

I shook his hand too. He was the first to pull away and he lead Rachel to the popcorn line since they apparently already got their tickets.

Percy pulled me away from Piper and Jason to take me to get my ticket. "Sorry about Nico. He can be a little creepy sometimes. He's my cousin though and I gotta love him."

I laughed. "No it's okay."

"Good. Cause he disapproves." He said, looking down.

"Why?" I asked, looking at Percy.

"He… liked how things were. Don't worry; he'll warm up to you." Percy said, and got my ticket.

About ten minutes later we got into the theater and found our seats. We sat Nico, Rachel, Percy, Me, Piper, and Jason. Things got pretty awkward when the movie started and the couples around us started kissing.

C'mon people, you don't make out while watching Mama. That movie is freaking creepy. At one point, I nearly jumped into Percy's lap I got so scared.

He laughed. "What's the matter?"

I glared at him and he said sorry. That's when I started studying his face. It sort of shone from the light off the movie. His eyes were trained ahead, watching with interest. His lips twisted up ever so slightly whenever he thought something was funny.

Then he looked down at me again.

I don't know what happened after that, but I felt electricity between us and then I felt his lips on mine.

I gasped and hesitantly wrapped my hands around the back of his collar. He put his hand at the base of my neck and kissed me harder. I opened my mouth and our tongues began to dance.

Then I felt his fang lengthen.

And for some reason that turned me on and frightened me the same amount.

I pulled away slowly and Percy looked at me questioningly.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I said, stood up and walked out of the theater. Once out, I ran to the bathroom. I got to the bathroom and flung the door open. Luckily, there was nobody else in there. I rubbed my hands on my face and let out a shaky breath.

I was falling for a vampire.

Thalia would never believe it.

Mainly cause I wouldn't tell her. I'm not an idiot. There is a reason vampires, werewolves, ghosts and other paranormal beings aren't living in harmony with mankind. If people knew, it would be Salem all over again. They would fear for their own kind and kill anything that might undo the balance we've been in since humans became the dominant species.

No, I couldn't tell.

Then I saw Nico standing behind me.

"Ah!" I screeched and turned around. He walked until he was right in my face.

"I know you know what Percy is. I know you have suspicions about the rest of us. If you know what's good for you, you will stop hanging out with us, you will stop digging around for information, you will stop talking to Percy and I will never see you again. If you don't and you do tell someone about us, I will have no choice but to kill you and whoever else knows. Do you understand?" He said, sounding like he was speaking with three voices instead of just one.

I was terrified. "Yes, but I already wasn't going to tell anyone. It would just lead to Armageddon." I said.

Nico looked back at me and it was as if I could feel him trying to read my thoughts. I immediately pushed everything out there. My reasoning for not telling. The fact I think I'm falling for Percy. And most of all, how much I understand the seriousness of his threat.

Nico flinched and I could see him sorting everything. He then stepped away and said, "You understand. If I see you with Percy again, I will no hesitate to kill you."

Then he dissolved into black mist before my eyes.

That's when I started shaking and the tears came. I ran into a stall and wiped my eyes. I ran out of the bathroom and then out of the theater. I pulled out my phone and texted Percy, Jason, and Piper:

_Hey, sorry guys. I felt really sick so I went home. Have fun at the movies. Goodbye. _

I hope Percy will take that goodbye. I wasn't allowed to give him a proper goodbye like last time.

**A/N: Have I crushed your dreams? I'm sorry. *UPSIDE* Now you know what kind of paranormal being everyone is!**

***cricket cricket***

**No? Okay, sorry. I'll just get to writing now…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I died. Or well, I found a boy. Then he broke my heart. However, Percy I know will never break my heart :D Therefore, IM BACK! As always, I WELCOME and ENCOURAGE people throwing ideas at me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't even wanna do this crap anymore. I don't own ANYTHING**

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

APOV

I was sitting at home, reading the new book I got on the way back from the movie theater. I was still really curious about the paranormal world, of which I knew existed now.

It was The Vampire Diaries. I bought it out of the fact that nothing else fit to Percy quite as well. I sigh and asked out loud, "Since when does my life alter completely within a span of two weeks?"

"Since you moved to New York. It really is a jungle."

I screamed and threw my book at the source of the noise. Percy grabbed my book in mid-air and laughed. He kinda just looked at me, standing on my balcony. I was confused until I realized that he needed to be invited in.

"Oh, come in." I said. He laughed and stepped into my room. He walked over to my bed and laid down next to me and started flipping through my book.

"Okay, so what is this? Research?" Percy asked, laughing.

"Yes!" I said, snatching it away, "I need as much help as I can get to understand this. Besides, I've been forbidden from seeing you. Go away." I stated, rolling over.

Percy let out a noise of anger and bent over to look me in the eyes, "Is that why you left the theater? Did Nico talk to you?"

I swallowed and nodded. Percy groaned and fell back onto the bed. He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to relieve stress. I backed up until my rear was against my bed frame.

Percy looked up and saw that even though I was hiding it well, I was sort of scared. He sighed, "I'm sorry Wise Girl. Nico just needs to learn how to keep his nose out of other peoples business."

"No, it's okay. I understand. He thought I was a danger because I might tell someone. It's okay Seaweed Brain. I wasn't going to in the first place anyways." I said, and leaned into hug this creature of the night that snuck into my room just to see if I was okay.

Percy reciprocated my hug and then started tickling my sides lightly. I giggled until he tickled harder. I started kicking and squirming but he just pinned me and tickled my sides.

Or, at least he did until I nailed him in the groin with my knee.

"OW!" Percy said, and rolled off me so fast, he fell off my full bed. I started laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"That was NOT funny!" Percy said, rubbing his sore groin. I giggled and apologized. "In my defense, you were tickling me. My rule is I am not responsible for the injuries you may acquire from tickling me."

Percy rolled his eyes and laid down beside me. "So, can you tell me about your world since I already know? I mean, Nico turning into black smoke is kind of a dead give away." Percy groaned again.

"He shadow traveled in front of you? Crap, Nico, how could you slip up so bad?!" Percy was immediately up off my bed and pacing my room.

"What's shadow traveling?" I asked eagerly. Percy put a finger to my lips to shush me.

"No. Do not talk about it. She might hear you and then we will all get into major trouble." Percy started pacing and mumbling again.

"Who is she?" I asked, this time standing up to get an explanation.

Percy took my head in between his hands, looked me in the eyes, and said, "You can't know. She is, and will forever be, a mystery to you. No mortal ever knows about Her. That is the one thing you can't figure out from teen romance novels or any amount of research you do. Now, I have to go talk about Nico's slip up with him. I'll see you later." Then he leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. I gasped and some intense feeling came over me that made me grabbed his head and pulled him in closer to me. Our lips mashed together and our mouths opened.

Luckily, even in my hast to learn about vampires, I also did some research on making out, just in case things like this ever happened again.

Thank the gods for research.

His tongue was the first into play. He teased my lips and forced his way into my mouth. I didn't put up much of a fight though. His found mine and started teasing it. I could feel my insides turn to mush and my knees start quiver. His tongue managed to coax mine into his mouth and as soon and it made as much as it could in, Percy sucked. Hard.

My knees gave out immediately and I fell down. Percy wasn't prepared, but he still managed to get me on the bed. I was shaking and breathing hard. Percy looked stunned and I burst into nervous and embarrassed laughter.

"I can't believe I did that." I looked down, still laughing nervously.

"It's okay. I really do need to go though." Percy said, looking at me. He took my hand and pulled me up into his arms. I stood there for a second and then wrapped my arms around him. Immediately, I felt safe.

"Now that we've kissed, what's going to happen?" I asked.

Percy looked at me. "Let me deal with Nico first. I'll come back tonight and we can try to figure this all out, okay?"

I nodded. "I might be asleep."

Percy laughed and bent down to peck me on the lips. I pursed my lips, and his brushed mine softly, teasingly. His were slightly chapped, and it made mine tingle.

He pulled back and said, "I think I need to go now, or I'll never make it out."

"I don't know, but I think you're making out just fine." I teased.

Percy laughed. "Shut up."

**A/N: Still sorry about taking so long! Also sorry about it being so short, I just needed to get this out. **

**I love you guys! Please R&R!**


End file.
